Dragon's Eye
by HoneyFlower15
Summary: The sequel to Future Shock. During the night of The Dragon's Moon any Dragon Slayer that sees it will become nothing but instincts. Natsu has seen the moon and has kidnapped Lucy. It seems they'll be seeing Ryu again once more. Nalu
1. Chapter 1

_**Day 1**_

"Bye guys, I'll see you tomorrow!" Lucy waved her friends goodbye as she left the Guild and headed home. Her team had just gotten back from a week long mission and now she just wanted to go home, have a nice long soak in her bath, and get a decent night of sleep.

"I see you all have done a job well done," Makarov walked over to the rest of Team Natsu and gave them an approving grin. "I have not received any reports about you all destroying the town so I'll assume this means everything went well?" he was pleased that for once the council was not screaming at him because of the destruction caused by Natsu and his team.

"Yeah, this mission was pretty boring," Natsu groaned, crossing his arms behind his head and let out a long sigh. "The guys we were fighting were total weaklings. They didn't put up a fight at all. All they really did was stare at Lucy and say weird things." he frowned, remembering how annoying their enemies were. His team had taken on a job to hunt done some robbers that were supposed to be deadly but they were nothing but a bunch of perverts.

"It sounds like someone's a little jealous." Cana commented from her seat, gulping down a barrel of alcohol a second.

"Perhaps it's because...he lllikes her." Gray said, mimicking Happy and hoping it would piss off Natsu. After the time incident with Ryu revealing that Natsu and Lucy would be parents in the future the relationship between the two changed. It was slow but they became an official couple after a few weeks of awkwardness. Well the awkward atmosphere came mostly fun Lucy as she tried to adjust to the sudden change. Natsu remained the same, the only real thing that changed was now the fire mage was much more protective of Lucy and could be seen kissing her whenever they had a spare moment.

Of course seeing their relationship start off so slow and continue being long and just as slow as before had the whole Guild annoyed. Everyone tried to get them to take a bigger step and have certain talks with them about their future together. By the talks they had with Lucy it seemed like she was ready to beyond the kissing level but not all the way to the level of having children, which they deemed to be acceptable. However when they talked with Natsu he took it the wrong way and thought they were telling him that Lucy was ready to have kids. That night ended with Lucy screaming in fear all the to the girl's dormitory and hiding in Erza's room for the next three days.

After that everyone decided it would just be better to just tease Natsu before he was arrested for sexual assault. "Hey where'd you learn to mimic Happy like that?" Of course because he's Natsu he completely missed the point and didn't even realize that he was being teased. "It seems like everyone is doing it. Maybe I should learn too." he said with a bright grin and tried to mimic his best friend like all his other friends did.

_"This guy is too dense for his own good sometimes." _Gray thought, wondering when Natsu would finally understand the little things that happen between men and women. _"I wonder if I or Master should explain it to him." _he thought, thinking it was about time for Natsu to learn about the birds and the bees. Well he already knew about all of that so maybe he needed to learn the in-betweens of the birds and the bees.

"Don't bother explaining it to him," Gray turned around in surprise to see Gajeel standing behind him. "This idiot can't learn from words. He only learns from experience." He told the ice-mage.

Gray turned to stare up at the metal man. _"How'd he know what I was thinking?" _he couldn't help but wonder.

"Well I'm gonna go home," Natsu told them all, a loud yawn escaping his mouth. "Come on, Happy." he kicked the door open and walked outside into the cool night air.

"Aye sir!" Happy agreed and flew after his friend, ready to take a nice long cat nap after a long week from their mission.

"He really is dense." Gray muttered again.

"Leave him alone, Gray." Erza placed one hand on her hip and watch her pink-haired friend leave. "He'll learn on his own someday."

"If you say so." Gray however wasn't as sure as Erza was.

"Excuse me?" Wendy called for their attention. "What are you all talking about?" her question made everyone freeze.

"Uh...?" they weren't sure they were ready to talk to a little ten year old about the birds and the bees. With Natsu it was fine because he was older and Wendy was still young and innocent and they didn't want to be the ones to corrupt her.

"We'll tell you when you're older." They all answered, not keeping eye contact with her and praying that she wouldn't push for more.

"Hey Natsu!" they all heard Happy's voice from outside, calling to his friend with some worry in his tone. "What's wrong?" they saw a floating cat shaking the still form of the Dragon Slayer that was staring motionlessly up at the sky.

"What's with him? Gray wondered as he and Erza headed for the doors to see what was wrong with their teammate. Wendy followed close behind with Charle flying right behind her.

"Hmm?" Gajeel watched them go and let his eyes lead him to the still form of Natsu and gasped when he saw the color of the sky and moon. "Shit." he cursed, grabbing Wendy and bringing her into the very back of the Guild, shielding her eyes with one hand. "Pull that moron back inside! He can't look at the moon!"

"Huh?" his outburst caught everyone's attention but by the time his words registered in their heads Natsu had already run off, leaving only a giant dust cloud behind.

"Where'd he go?" Erza ran outside, looking all around for her friend but she saw no sign so him anywhere nor did she see any signs of what could have caused his weird behavior.

"Damn it! Close the doors and windows before the moonlight comes in here!" Gajeel screamed at them all and soon enough everyone was closing all the windows in the Guild.

"The moon?" Erza looked up at the sky and saw that the normally white moon was glowing a bright red, making the sky shine the same color. No stars were out in this sky, only the red moon shined in the open sky and it made Erza gulp in anticipation. Quickly she jumped back inside the Guild and with the help of Gray they closed both doors, completely blocking all traces of the moonlight.

"Gajeel, what's going on?" Makarov questioned, wanting to know what was happening. He noticed Natsu strange behavior and now he wanted answers.

The iron dragon scoffed, "It's the Dragon's Eye." he said, releasing Wendy and leaned up against the wall. His arms crossed over his chest as his eyes stared straight ahead.

"The what now?" Gray asked. Neither he nor anyone else of his friends had heard of that before.

"So it really does exist." Makarov however seemed to knock what it was.

"What does?" Mira asked this time.

"It's a rare occurrence that happens once every millennium." Makarov replied. "I'm not too sure of the details but I know it involves Dragons so why don't I let Gajeel explain." he looked up at the iron man, waiting for him to continue with the explanation.

"The old man is right. This stupid things affects only Dragons and Dragon Slayers," he frowned, blood red eyes glaring at the doors that kept out the moonlight. "When the moon turn red, much like a Dragon's Eye, it activate a primal instinct in every Dragon and Dragon Slayer that looks at it. It makes us lose all consciousness and we become nothing but instincts and primal urges."

"So you're saying that because Natsu looked at the moon he's been infected?" Erza questioned, not liking how any of this was sounding.

"It's not really an infection but more of a wake-up call. It awakens the feelings and urges that we keep hidden deep inside our bodies and let's them run wild." he explained before she went out looking for a cure that didn't exist. "The trance only last for three days but during those three night neither Dragons or Dragon Slayers can look up at the sky."

"R-Really?" Wendy gulped, fear suddenly coming into her body.  
>"Didn't your Dragon explain any of this too you?" he asked the wind user.<p>

She nodded. "Yes, I was told of all this but I didn't know I couldn't look up at the sky for the next three days." her little body started to shake a little from fear.

"Well you gotta, so don't look." he warned her. "The sun and moon right now are our enemies and if you or I look at either one of them we'll become just like the little twerp. We'll become nothing but instincts and go on a wild rampage." he added with a deep frown on his face. This whole event annoyed the hell out of him and he knew it was only going to get worse because of Natsu.

"So what do we do about Natsu?" Mira questioned, hoping he could give them an answer.

Gajeel however only sighed. "It'd be best to keep him locked up until the moon and sun return to normal. Now that he's looked the next three days and nights he'll be going on nothing but instincts so it's not like we can talk him out of this."

"Do you have any idea what he might do?" Gray asked, his mind already spinning with thoughts and theories about what Natsu could be doing right now.

"The Dragon's Eye affects everyone that looks at it differently so it depends on what type of person that looks up at it is." he replied with a deep frown.

"Type of person?" they all thought about what kind of person Natsu was and soon enough their bodies turned pale white and they started shaking.

"The whole country will be destroyed!" Gray shouted out of fear.

"The council is going to be so upset by all this!" Makarov cried out, tears streaming out of his eyes and making a giant puddle around his feet. "I'm going to lose my head because of him!"

"It'll be chaos." Wendy was fighting the urge not to run home and hide under the covers.

"He is such a nuisance." Charle scoffed, trying to act like this didn't scare her when it really did.

"We need to hurry and find him." Mirajane told them. "If we're lucky only a small part of the town will have been destroyed." at her words everyone sweat dropped and ran for the door.

"Let's move it!" Erza commanded, making Gray, Mirajane, and Master Makarov followed after her.

"Gajeel and Wendy, you two stay here until sunrise!" Makarov told them, making sure that they had their eyes closed before they opened the doors. "Let's go!" he called out and everyone ran outside.

"Help!" however once they did Happy came crashing into Gray, making him fall to the ground with a loud thud.

"Ow!" he rubbed his swore head and growled. "Happy, what was that for?" he grabbed the cat by his bag and glared at him.

"I'm sorry but I couldn't stop myself in time!" Happy cried, tears streaming down his face.

"Happy can you tell us where Natsu ran off too?" Erza asked, hoping to have some sort of clue they could go on to find their friend.

Happy sniffled, getting himself out of Gray's hold and putting both his paws in front of his eyes. "Natsu...he...he..."

"He...!" they urged him to continue.

Happy took in a deep breath so that he could tell everyone what happened. "Natsu kidnapped Lucy!" he cried out.

"What?" they all gasped.

"But why would he do that?" Gray wondered, standing back up on his feet.

"Gajeel said he would be all instinct now. It's possible he has no reason and kidnapped her only because he recognized her." Erza suggested.

"I don't think so," Makarov looked up at the glowing red moon and frowned deeply. "Gajeel, Wendy, wait there for a moment." he told them, running back inside and sprinting into his office.

"What's he doing?" Gray asked Mira in hopes that she had explanation.

"I'm not sure." the white-haired woman could only shrug her shoulders and wait for their master to return. She didn't understand what he was doing but she trusted that he must have thought of something useful for them so she wasn't worried. Well not completely worried, her heart was still beating fast because of the thoughts of what Natsu could be doing right now to Lucy.

"He must have a plan." Erza added, her hands on her hips as she thought about all the places that Natsu could have taken Lucy.

"I do!" Makarov appeared from out of his office and threw two pairs of black sunglasses onto Wendy and Gajeel's faces. "With these specially charmed glasses you won't be able to see the moon or the sun. They two will be nothing but giant black dots to you so you won't have to worry about accidentally looking up at the sky and becoming like Natsu. " he gave them a proud grin, telling them all that he made the glasses.

"Not bad old man." Gajeel had to say that he was impressed. He hadn't expected the old man to come up with something as useful as this.

"That is brilliant Master!" Erza was impressed as always with her Master. She knew he wouldn't let them down.

"We need your sharp senses to track Natsu and Lucy so be sure to keep the glasses on at all times." Makarov warned them. He didn't want to have to subdue three Dragon Slayer. Trying to capture and subdue one was going to be hard enough.

"Got it." Gajeel nodded.

"Yes sir." Wendy would make sure that the glasses did not leave her face.

"Good," Makarov gave them a proud grin. "Then let's head out!" once more they all ran outside but this time Gajeel and Wendy were following after them.

"So do you guys know where they are?" Gray asked, looking back at his two Guild mates.

"I got his and Bunny Girl's scents." Gajeel told them as they ran down the empty streets.

"I can feel their magic in the wind so I can track them as well." Wendy added in, making sure that she didn't lose them.

"Then lead the way and we'll follow." Erza told them and in a flash Wendy and Gajeel were leading the group as they took off to find the kidnapped Lucy and the now crazed Natsu. They could only hope that when they found Lucy that she would be in once piece and they didn't have to worry about hurting one of their closest friend.

* * *

><p>"He took her home?" they finally found where Natsu had taken Lucy and surprisingly he had taken her to his house. "And you didn't think to check here first?" Gray yelled at Happy for not thinking.<br>"I couldn't help it. It all happened so fast and I didn't know what was wrong with Natsu so I panicked!" Happy cried back, not liking how Gray was being so mean to him.

"Knock it off you two," Erza sent them a side glare, making them shut up. "We don't want him hearing us."

"Too late," Gajeel stepped forward, his body looked tense, almost like he was ready for battle. "He knows were here."

"How do you know?" Mira asked, her eyes never leaving the small house in front of them.

"I can feel it." He replied.

"He's right," Wendy stepped forward and took in a deep breath. "I can feel it in the wind. Natsu knows we're here."

"So what are we waiting for?" Gray made a fist and grinned. "Let's get in there and get our friend back." they all nodded in agreement and slowly made their way over to the door.

Erza placed her hand on the handle and turned back to see if everyone was in position. "Ready?" they all nodded and with one swift movement the door opened and everyone jumped inside.

"Natsu, release Lucy!" they cried, expecting to see a fire breathing Natsu about to eat crying Lucy.

However what they saw was the total opposite and it nearly made them all fall on the floor in shock. Natsu wasn't breathing fire but his eyes were glowing a bright red color and he had his one arm slung around the blonde's shoulder as they sat on the couch together. Lucy was sitting right next, she was tied up by ropes and wearing only a bath towel and was crying. What was even weirder was that Plue was sitting right next to her, tied up as well and shaking. "Help me." she cried weakly.

"Puuun!" Plus cried out too, begging for everyone to rescue him as well.

"Uh...what's going on?" Gray asked, confused by all of this.

"Lucy can you tell us what happened?" Erza questioned her blonde friend, her sword in one hand and pointed in Natsu's direction.

"Well I'm not really sure myself. Plue and I were taking a nice bath together when Natsu suddenly showed up. I asked him what he was doing but all he did was growl at me and when I tried summoning my spirits he knocked me out," she explained, her tears finally stopping as she spoke. "The next thing I knew I was on his couch and he was sitting on top of me. I tried leaving but he just tied me and Plue up and no matter how much I ask he just keeps growling at me." she cried again, wishing all of this would just end and she could go back to her apartment. Or at the very least get some clothes on her.

"Natsu, you need to let Lucy go," Makarov ordered, a serious look was in his eyes as he stared at the growling young boy. "Although I must say this is a very nice imagine that I'm seeing." he giggled like the true pervert that he is and made everyone groan.

Natsu let out a low growl that caused everyone to freeze up. They watched his grip on Lucy tighten and his other hand started to burn from the flames he ignited. Slowly he moved his head down into the crook of her neck and gave it a long lick from his tongue. "Mine." he breathed out, causing everyone but Gajeel to scream in shock. The iron dragon only scoffed, not at all affected by what he was seeing.

Lucy on the other hand was very much affected by all of this and felt ready to faint. "Just what the hell is he doing!" she cried, trying to break free but his grip on her wouldn't loosen.

"This just got even more annoying," Gajeel frowned, his arm transforming into a giant metal pipe. "Looks like flame head chose her as his mate."

Lucy felt her eyes get as big as plates and her mouth was wide open in shock "His..."

"Mate!" the rest all gasped out in utter surprise.

"What do you mean he chose her as his mate?" Happy asked, his wings flapping wildly as he tried to process the strange words that was being told to him.

"It means pinky here wants Bunny Girl to be the mother of his children." Gajeel said simply as if it was no big deal.

"What?" everyone felt like they were going to pass out from this whole shocking experience.

"Why are you acting so surprised? We already knew this when that other stupid brat showed up and told us!" Gajeel added, annoyed that his so-called comrades were acting so stupid.

"Oh yeah..." they had forgotten about Ryu in those few moments and finally remembered that Natsu picked Lucy a long time ago.

Gajeel scoffed once more. "Well now because of the Dragon's Eye the twerp is acting out on those mating instincts and he's pissed at us for interrupting." he added, both his hands turning into giant metal pipes. There was a wide grin on his face as he got into his fighting stance. He had been wanting to have a rematch with Natsu for a while now and it looked like chance had finally come.

"Interrupting what exactly?" Gray asked, not too sure if he really wanted to hear this answer.

Gajeel scoffed once more and rolled his eyes. "What do you think? He's pissed at us because we stopped him from mating with Bunny-Girl."

Everyone was quite for a while, letting the words sink in. "What!" they all cried when it all finally hit them.

Lucy felt like crying all over again. "No please, you aren't interrupting anything." she didn't want to mate with Natsu. She wasn't ready to take that next step into womanhood. Sure she knew they would have kids eventually but she hoped she would at least lose her innocents on her wedding night. "Now if you guys don't mind can you please get me out of here?" she wanted to get far away from this nightmare as she could.

"Easier said than done," Gajeel growled when he saw Natsu stand up from his spot on the couch. "Now that he's pick ya as his mate he's not going to be willing to just give ya back. He's gonna fight us for you." he had a wide grin on his face. He had been wanting to fight the fire dragon for a long time now and it looked like he had finally got his chance.

"Then it looks like we have no choice," Makarov frowned, not liking that their only option was to fight. "Mira I want you and Wendy to free Lucy and get her back to the Guild as fast as you can."

"On it." Mirajane didn't argue and quickly changed into the form of a mouse to pass Natsu without him noticing her.

"Oh, it's a mouse! A delicious looking mouse!" Happy felt his mouth watering at the sight.

"Don't even think about it!" Gray growled, making sure that Happy didn't try eating Mira.

"Enough fooling around," Erza summoned another sword and jumped forward. "Attack!" she let out a battle cry and knocked Natsu down to the floor. Soon enough Gray, Gajeel, and Master Makarov joined her in subduing him. Gray used his ice to bind Natsu's movements while Gajeel jumped in the air to knock him out with his metal arm. Natsu however was fast, quickly melting the ice and creating a giant ball of fire to send the two mages flying back. He let out a fierce growl when Erza came up behind him and tried cutting him in the back. He responded by kicking her but she was able to block it with one of her swords. They were all fighting at full force, tying to stop him. Even Makarov was fighting, he used his fire magic to keep Natsu's flames to a minimum so not to burn down the house and everyone inside it.

"Wow, they're really going all out." Lucy commented, somewhat impressed by the battle that she was witnessing.

"Did you expect anything else?" Mira suddenly appeared in front of her, no longer in mouse form and back to her normal looking self. "You are seeing some of Fairy Tail's most powerful wizards fight." her pale hands quickly working on untying the ropes that were binding her friend.

"I know that but it's still weird to see them all fight like this." Lucy replied, her eyes going back to all her friends and watched as Natsu was knocked down but jumped right back up. She was used to seeing them fight with each other before but never anything like this. This fight was different from all the others and it frightened her.

"There, all finished." Mira's words brought her back and she realized that the ropes were finally off her body.

"Thanks Mira," Lucy thanked her and went to untie Plue from his rope. "I hope you're ok too Plue?" she asked with worry shining in her eyes.

"Puuun!" Plue nodded, saying he was fine before disappearing and going back to the spirit world.

"Um...Lucy?" Wendy appeared next to her with a black shirt and red shorts in her hands. "I know it's not much but it's all I could find." she handed her the clothing in hopes that she would accept it.

Lucy smiled, "Thank you, Wendy." she gave the young girl a bright smile before slipping the shirt and shorts on and was glad that she wasn't as exposed as before. The towel she had been wearing before was left forgotten on the couch as the three girls ducked to avoid getting hit by a fireball and some ice fragments.

"Now that you're dressed we can go back to the Guild." Mira reminded them and the two girls nodded. "Happy I'm counting on you to watch over Lucy." she told the blue cat.

"Aye!" Happy saluted her, looking strangely serious.

"Let's hurry then." Mira said and they nodded, all of them crawling on the floor to avoid getting involved in the fight and without Natsu noticing Lucy was missing.

They had just about reached the door when a ball of fire landed in front of them, causing them to scream and jump back before they got burned. "Mine!" Natsu growled, his red eyes glaring at the two girls that were trying to take away what he believed was his.

Mira glared right back before grabbing Lucy's hand and making a dash for the door. "Hurry!" she pushed opened the door and lead the blonde outside, Wendy following closely behind.

Natsu let out a feral growl, his eyes glowing brighter as he let out a giant blast of fire and ran out his own front door. His mouth was smoking out with small whiffs of fire before aiming it at Mira and Wendy.

"Wendy!" Charle acted fast and quickly lifted Wendy in the air with her.

The fire ball missed her and was quickly coming up on the two remaining girls. "Happy, quickly take Lucy!" Mira commanded and the blue cat didn't argue. Happy lifted Lucy in the air like Charle did with Wendy just as Mirajane transformed into a bird, narrowly avoiding the blast of fire.

"We must hurry and get back to the Guild." Charle warned them, her wings flapping as fast as they could take her.

"Aye!" Happy agreed and didn't hesitate to go faster.

Natsu's released yet another growl before setting his legs on fire and jumping into the air in front of Lucy and Happy, causing the blue cat to stop with a shock. The fire mage reached for Lucy, his hands glowing to ward off any other attacks but was stopped when a wall of ice appeared between him and his desired possession. "It's Gray!" Lucy happily cried when she saw her friend under her.

"Leave him to us while you guys hurry up and get away from here!" the ice mage called out to them before shooting out another wave of ice.

"Got it." Both Happy and Charle didn't argue and quickly gained more altitude to get away from the fire mage and flew away at flew speed.

Natsu landed back down on the ground in a heap of fire, burning everything around him. Only he wasn't paying attention to that. His eyes were focused on the retreating figure of Lucy that was flying further and further away from him. His hands were balled into fist, the pressure causing them to turn white and burn even brighter. "Lucy!" his growls could be heard all over and his flames could be seen all over as well. He was pissed off and now his friends were left to deal with him.

"Everyone, be careful," Makarov warned them all, his eyes never leaving Natsu as he summoned his magic circle. "This isn't the Natsu that we all know and love, this thing before us is a beast that needs a good spanking and time out. Do whatever you can to detain him." he ordered as his body started to grow.

Natsu was still growling at them all, his eyes were glowing as red as the moon and his whole body was leaking with smoke and flames. His growls of fury were released every so often to let his enemies know that what they had done had angered him. "Mine!" he growled once more before jumping at them and attacked.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Day 2**_

By the time Lucy and everyone arrived back at the Guild the sun was just starting to rise and they were all exhausted. They landed just outside and only took a quick moment to catch their breathes and gave Mira enough time to transform back into her human form before running into the Guild and locking all the doors and windows. "I'm going to let all the members know what's happening with Natsu and warn them to be on high alert." Mira told them before disappearing into the back leaving only Wendy, Lucy, Charle, and Happy to sit down at one of the tables.

Lucy let out a long sigh once she sat down. "I'm exhausted."

"So am I." Wendy gave a soft nod, her eyes were already starting to drop.

"Well it's no wonder why, we flew around town all night to make sure that Natsu didn't follow us and we used up a lot of magic and stamina doing it." Charle crossed her two paws over her chest and frowned. She just wanted to go back home and sleep and forgetting about this annoying event.

"Right..."If Lucy had the energy she would have rolled her eyes. "Can somebody please explain to me why Natsu is acting like this?" she was in the dark about all of this. She didn't understand why her friend and partner was acting so strangely but she hoped someone would explain things to her.

"Gajeel says it's because Natsu looked at the Dragon's Eye," Wendy answered, a yawn escaping her every now and then as she told her story. "When a Dragon Slayer looks at the sky during this time period their instincts take over and they go on a rampage." She explained, putting her head in her arms on the table and fought to keep her eyes open.

Lucy groaned and felt her own eyes dropping. "How long will he be like this?" she asked, trying to keep herself awake. She still had to go home to change and get her keys and whip. If Natsu came back she was going to need them to defend herself.

Wendy let out another yawn. "Gajeel said for three days."

"I see," Lucy yawned next.

"So troublesome." Charle was next to yawn from her spot next to Wendy.

"Aye." Happy was the last to yawn from his spot on the table.

Soon enough all four of them fell fast asleep, only their soft breathing could be heard as Mirajane came back into the room. "Oh my," she smiled at the sweet picture the was before her. "I guess all that flying really wore them out." she giggled, setting the Communications Lacrima Crysta on the bar table and sent out a message to every Guild member about what was going on with Natsu. She needed them all to be on guard in case the others weren't able to keep him and he somehow escaped. She knew his abilities and how easy it would be for him to track Lucy down and kidnap her again. She needed everyone ready if they were going to keep Natsu at bay. "Just two more days," she said to herself, her blue eyes looking at the sleeping Lucy. "Just two more days and Natsu will go back to normal." she let out a soft sigh and went back to the crystal. "Of course I doubt their relationship will go back to being the same after this..." she jumped at the thought, a giant smile suddenly appeared on her face. "That means they'll have to get married and live together to raise their family!" she squealed at the thought. She had been waiting forever for the two to get together and she was so excited when she learned that they would be parents. Now she was witnessing the final moment that would keep them together forever. "This is so exciting!" her blue eyes were sparkling as they looked at the sleeping form of Lucy that had no idea what was going on. "But she can't greet Natsu like that, she needs proper clothes if they're going to get engaged." Mira had it all decided in her head of what the blonde would wear as she happily walked out of the Guild, a soft hum escaping her lips as she headed for Lucy's house where she would pick out an outfit that she deem worthy to wear. "It's a good thing I have a spare key to Lucy's house." she hummed to herself and knew it was a good idea to make that copy of Lucy's house key.

* * *

><p><em>"Where...Where am I?" <em>Lucy could feel herself begin to wake up from her sleep but something felt wrong to her. It didn't feel like she was in her comfy bed and it didn't feel like she was sleeping on her apartment floor either. Something was defiantly off but she didn't know what.

"It's time to wake up now." a soft voice could be heard and it was the final touch that woke Lucy up from her dream like state.

"Wha...What's going on?" Lucy let out a tried yawn as she awoke to find herself sleeping at one of Guild's tables and saw that Wendy, Charle, and Happy were with her and the three seemed to just be waking up like her.

"You all fell asleep," Mira was standing before them, a bundle of clothing in her hands that looked awfully familiar to Lucy. "Not that it's really surprising considering we flew around all night long." she giggled.

"Oh right." Lucy sighed, she had forgotten about Natsu and how crazy he was acting. "So Natsu is like this because he looked up at the sky?" Wendy had explained some of it to her but she was still totally confused and she hoped someone could give her an answer. All she knew so far was that Natsu was acting weirder than normal and it was starting to scare her.

"Gajeel says it's because of the Dragon's Eye." Wendy answered her, a worried look on her face. She no longer had the sunglasses on because she was inside but she kept them in her hands, a tight grip on them. "He said that during the Dragon's Eye neither Dragon Slayers nor Dragons can look up at the sky or else we'll lose ourselves to our basic instincts." a small frown was on her face and it looked like she was ready to cry. This whole event was very upsetting and it scared her.

"I see," Lucy gave Wendy a gentle smile and wrapped a comforting arm around her shoulders to help calm her down. "I'm not sure I understand everything but I know you're scared Wendy but you don't have to be. After all being in Fairy Tail means you're with your family that loves and cares about you deeply and we'll do everything we can to help you." it was a speech she had heard herself many times since coming to the Guild and it made her heart feel so warm every time it was said. She just hoped it did the same for Wendy and helped cheer the young girl up.

"Lucy," Wendy sniffled, keeping back the tears that wanted to come and smiled a brave smile. "Thank you." she hugged the spirit mage next to her, grateful for the sweet words she had given her.

"It's good to see that you're all doing well." they all turned their attention to the back of the Guild and saw Lisanna, Elfman, Cana, Juvia, Levy, Jet, and Droy all join them. "Mira-nee sent out a giant message explaining everything that was going on and we all came here to help." Lisanna explained, taking the seat across from Lucy.

"Thanks you guys." Lucy thanked them all for coming to help her out during this crazy time. "Sorry if I'm causing trouble for any of you." it seemed like she was always causing some sort of trouble for her friends.

"It's no trouble at all, Lu-Chan." Levy took the seat next to Lucy and hugged her best friend. "We're friends so we're all happy to help you out when you need us."

"Levy-Chan." Lucy felt like crying from the sweet words but she held it in. This wasn't the time to be crying.

"Lucy," Mirajane called her attention and showed her the clothes she had for her. "I hope you don't mind but I went to your house earlier and I brought you some clothes to wear. I figured they would be better to wear then an old t-shirt and shorts." she handed the blonde her clothes and continued on smiling.

"Thanks Mira." Lucy for once wasn't upset that someone had broken into her apartment. This time it wasn't to make a mess of her place or drive her crazy, but instead they went there to help her. This was a very rare moment for her and she would cherish it deeply.

"It's no trouble. Although..." Mira let out a long sigh and frowned. "I wanted to pick out something extra special for you to wear for when Natsu comes but Lisanna wouldn't let me." Lucy and everyone nearly fell over when those words left Mira's mouth. They were really surprised and couldn't believe she was thinking about things like that during this crisis.

_"There goes my happy moment." _Lucy reached out and grabbed Lisanna's hand, thanking her for stopping her older sister from doing anything drastic. "Thank you." she cried, grateful that made Mira come back with normal clothes and not some crazy outfit.

"Anyway, why don't you get changed Lucy and once you're done we can talk battle strategies." Levy suggested, a notebook and pen in her hands showing she was ready and waiting to start writing any ideas that could help them.

Lucy nodded, "Alright." she got up from her seat and headed for the bathroom.

"I'll stand guard," Cana followed closely behind. "From what I've heard no one has heard anything from the Master and for all we know Natsu could be on his way here." she said, leaning up against the wall next to the bathroom door, her cards out just in case she needed them.

"Juvia will help as well." Juvia went to go join Cana in guarding Lucy. If Natsu did break in she would need water to help stop him and she could use the water from the bathroom to help Lucy escape if needed. Now that she Lucy was no longer after her Gray she was very close with the girl.

"That's true," Jet nodded in agreement once the two girls were in place. "No one has heard anything from Master or the others since last night."

"This whole thing is really troublesome." Droy added in.

"That's just reason enough to be prepared in case they did lose Natsu." Levy told her two teammates, already she was writing down ideas that could be useful to them.

"But if Natsu is on his way how are we supposed to stop him?" Wendy made a good point. Natsu was strong on his own but now that he was all instincts he would be crazy and hard to handle. "It looked like the Master and everyone else was having a hard time dealing with him last night." she added, playing with her sunglasses.

"Well we have to at least try." Lisanna said, standing up from her seat and looking at everyone around her. "Lucy and Natsu are our friends and it's our duty to help them both in whatever way we can."

"Juvia agrees, we have to do something to help." Juvia announced her opinion on this subject. She wanted to help her friends but she wasn't sure how to yet.

"Even if you say so there isn't much that we can do." Cana added from her spot by the wall.

"Lisanna and Juvia are right," Lucy appeared out of the bathroom in her usual clothing style and walked back over to the table with a determined look on her face. "We have to at least try something," she put her hands on both her hips and looked at Wendy. "Gajeel said this Dragon's Eye thing would last for three days right?"

Wendy nodded. "Yes."

Lucy grinned, "Well we already survived the first day. We just have two more days to go before Natsu returns to normal."

"Then we better start making preparations for a big battle." Lisanna suggested, giving all her ideas to Levy to write down. Soon enough everyone was coming up with ideas and ways that could help them delay Natsu for the next two days.

Lucy watched as they all gathered around, each one giving it their all to help not only her but Natsu as well. It was moments like this that made her really glad that she had joined this Guild. "By the way, Mira?" she turned to look at the white-haired woman. "Did you by any chance bring my keys with you?" it felt so weird not having her keys with her and she knew she was going to need them if Natsu did come for her. She didn't have the wipe that Virgo had given her so without her keys she had no way to defend herself.

Mira nodded, "I did and by the way they were when I found them it seems like all your friends are very worried about you." she handed her the glowing keys that seemed to be jingling all on their own.

"Thank you." Lucy took hold of them and soon enough they stopped glowing and calmed down instantly. They knew their master was alive and well and no longer needed to be worried anymore.

"It's good to see that you're alright, Lucy." Loke appeared out of his gate on his own once more and Lucy for once didn't care. She was just glad to see her friends again. It felt so strange not having them on her all last night and now things felt normal again. "Plue told us that Natsu had kidnapped you and we were all worried." he explained, fixing his glasses with an amused smile. "Even Aquarius is willing to overlook you dropping her key and not punish you." he whispered this part in her ear and it made her freeze up. She hadn't even thought of what Aquarius would do to her for dropping her keys. Even learning that she wasn't going to do anything to her didn't help make her feel better either. She would probably get her back with something worse the next time she summons the water woman.

"Now that we have everything all settled, what are we going to do about Natsu?" No sooner did Lucy ask did the doors to the Guild open and Erza and Master Makarov walked inside with a grunting Gajeel and Gray dragging a growling Natsu that was tied up more like a mummy than anything else with some kind of white fabric. Every inch of him was covered, all that stuck out was his bright rose colored hair.

"Gray-sama!" Juvia was overjoyed to see that the ice mage was back and was in one piece.

"You're all ok." Lucy was just glad to see all her friends were fine and no one looked like they had any serious injuries to them.

"It's good to see you're all doing well." Makarov sent them all a happy grin and hoped onto the table they were all gathered around.

"Master, how are you doing?" Mira asked with a warm smile.

"A little tired but nothing a nice nap can't fix." he replied with a long stretch of his arms and a soft yawn escaping him.

"It took us most of the night but we were finally able to subdue Natsu." Erza came to sit down next to Wendy, a soft sigh escaping her. "I must say this Dragon's Eye situation is actually quite fun. It's been a while since I last fought with Natsu at full power." she added with an amused looked on her face.

Lucy gulped and looked to Happy for answers. "What happened the first time?"

Happy shuddered, "Natsu was in the hospital for a month."

"So you finally caught him?" Loke asked, looking over as Gajeel and Gray continued to drag Natsu around the Guild. They were grunting as the fire mage fought against them but it seemed like they had him.

"It took us a while but then Gajeel got him to finally calm down long enough for us to tie him down." Gray said, tying the rest of the cloth that held Natsu to one of the table legs and sighed in relief now that he was done.

"What did he do?" Wendy asked, wondering what could have been done that could have stopped Natsu while he was on his rampage.

Gray sent an amused grin Lucy's way. "It seems Lucy left her towel on Natsu's couch. Gajeel saw it and shoved it into Natsu's face, making his senses become overpowered by Lucy's smell and calmed him down long enough for Master to summon this special cloth and bind him." his words caused Lucy's entire face to become flushed.

"So that thing on Natsu's face right now is Lucy's towel?" Lisanna asked, her own cheeks a bright pink color.

"Yep," Gajeel took a seat at the bar and cracked his neck in an attempt to relax. "The shrimp wasn't staying still long enough for us to bind him so I grabbed the towel and used Bunny-Girl's scent against him."

Gray nodded, "It seems during this time period Natsu's sense of smell is a hundred times stronger than usual and when he smelt Lucy's scent he must have thought she was right there with him which caused his body t relax."

"Oh, I see," Levy nodded, saying she was understanding what was happening. "So as long as Natsu has Lucy's scent by him he'll be calm. So if we just keep something of Lucy's by his side until the Dragon's Eye passes we shouldn't have to worry so much." it seemed like an easy enough plan to do and everyone agreed that would work.

Gajeel grunted. "That'll only work so long as he doesn't catch a glimpse of her," he pointed towards Lucy and frowned, making her shiver and take a step back. "Once he catches sight of you then not even your scent will calm him down. He won't stop till he has you." his words were heavy and Lucy gulped, giving a slow nod to say she understood. She would stay out of sight until Natsu went back to normal and it was safe to walk around again.

"By the way Gajeel?" Mira called to the metal man. "Where is Lily? I haven't seen him once since this whole thing started?" she questioned him about where his cat partner was.

Gajeel just shrugged. "He caught up with us last night when we were still trying to detain this freak. I told him to go search for any piece of information that could help us keep this fool tied down until he returns to normal."

"Do you think he'll find anything?" Lucy asked, hope in her eyes that they would find something.

Gajeel shrugged once more. "Not sure. Information about Dragon's is limited but Lily should be able to find something," he gave her a hard look that made her stiffen up. "I don't know what Lily may come back with but until we figure out how to deal with pinky I want you to stay out of sight."

"Ok then it's settled," Levy got up and grabbed Lucy by the wrist. "I'll go with Lu-Chan back to her place and guard her until this whole thing is over." she hugged her best friend, wearing a wide smile on her face. "See aren't I such a good guardian?"

"I knew it!" Lisanna frowned, pointing an accusing finger at Levy. "You're trying to win over Lucy so she'll name you the godmother!"

"So that's her plan?" Cana grinned, taking out her cards from her bag. "I thought we went over this. I'm going to be named the godmother." her cards started to glow and everyone slowly started to back away.

"Please," Lisanna crossed her arms and frowned, her body started to glow with her magic. "I was best friends with Lucy Ashley back in Edolas and it's the same in this world too so I should be named godmother." she growled, not willing to back down.

"Not happening," Levy put on her glasses and had her hands glowing, ready to summon her magic. "I was Lucy's best friend the moment she came to our Guild and have been ever since so I'm going to be the godmother."

"Now girls, I think you're forgetting an important factor here," Mirajane soon started to glow herself, her face starting to show signs of turning into her Satan Soul mode. "I was the one from the very beginning who tried to get the two together and have supported them ever since. Now I will be named godmother and you'll just have to accept it."

While the four girls fought everyone around them watched in what was fear and shock. They were scared of the girls and their crazy behavior but they were also shocked at how they were still fighting over this matter. They've been fighting ever since Ryu showed up but they all thought things had finally settled down.

"Not this again." Lucy groaned, rubbing the side of her head to try and get rid of the headache that was forming. She couldn't believe the girls were still fighting about who would be the godmother of her unborn child. She wasn't even pregnant yet and they were still fighting about this.

Juvia watched the girls fight and looked around in confusion. "Is being the godmother really that important?" she asked the Master in hopes he could explain things.

Makarov only shrugged. "For these girls it is."

"I see," Juvia nodded and continued to watch the fight. "Perhaps Juvia should fight too." she made a fist, smiling at the thought.

Lucy couldn't help but whimper. "Please don't." she couldn't take if one more person started fighting.

"Then Juvia won't." Juvia released her fist and returned to standing like she normally does. She did not too upset her friend so she would not fight.

"That's enough! All of you stop this." Erza banged both her fists on the table, standing up and glaring at the four fighting girls that stopped in fear when she set her attention on them. "Fighting amongst your comrades is a disgrace. We are a family and we should treat each other as such." she crossed her arms, shaking her head in shame at their actions. "And besides..." suddenly she had a little twinkle in her eye. "I will be receiving the title of godmother."

"What!" everyone fell face first to the floor at Erza's words. That was the last thing they expected to come out of her mouth.

"You have got to be kidding me?" Lucy screamed, ready to pull her hair out at this point.

"Erza, what the hell is this?" Cana screamed, her cards glowing even brighter.

"Yeah, what do you mean you will be the godmother?" Levy pouted, glaring harshly at the red head.

"Well I am the obvious choice," Erza kept smiling and treated this matter as if it was an everyday thing. "I am on Lucy's team and I'm an S-Class mage. So not only am I close with the child's mother but should anything ever happen to the parents I will be able to protect the child and raise him to be a very powerful wizard." she said all this with a confident grin on her face.

"Not happening!" all four girls cried. None of them were going to give this matter up without a fight and they didn't care if they had to fight Erza to get what they wanted.

"Why you...!" Erza growled, her hand balled into a fist and soon enough an all out war broke out between the five girls.

"They're all insane." Lucy cried, wishing for all of this to just end and to go back to normal.

"They certainly are enthusiastic about this." Wendy commented, not really sure what else she could say. She was like Lucy on this whole thing, confused and a little frightened.

Charle huffed and turned her head away from this nonsense. "Honestly, acting in such a way." it was obvious to everyone that the female cat didn't approve of their behavior.

"Go Levy!" Both Jet and Droy cheered on their teammate and leader, pink hearts in their eyes.

"Fighting so hard for what they believe in...it is truly man!" Elfman cried, cheering on his two sisters.

"Somebody make them stop." Lucy cried, wishing this whole thing would just come to an end already.

"I will be the godmother!" Cana yelled.

"No, I will be!"Levy cried.

"Not on your life!" Lisanna grunted.

"I will not let you beat me." Mirajane groaned out.

"I will win this battle!" Erza screamed.

All five were using their magic, sending attack after attack at the others in hopes of defeating them and winning the title they so desired. They were so wrapped up in their fight that they didn't notice that their attacks were going everywhere and the backlashes of their magic was going in the directions of their friends.

"Hit the deck!" Gray out when he saw one of Erza's swords heading his way. He and Gajeel dove to the floor, arms covering their heads as more swords came flying their way.

"Lucy get down." Loke pushed his friend and master down to the floor, covering her body with his to keep her from getting injured.

"Wendy!" Charle dove and brought Wendy under the table for cover, Happy joined them as more attacks headed their way.

"Drip Drip Drop," Juvia summoned her water magic to her hands and blocked off the attacks. "Water Slice!" she cut off every attack and blast that came her way.

"Juvia! Protect us!" Jet and Droy hide behind Juvia, knowing they couldn't do a thing to stop the attacks but knew that she could.

"Master, shouldn't we do something?" Elfman hide under a nearby table with Makarov sitting right beside him.

Makarov held a fearful look on his face as some of Cana's card came his way and exploded. "I think it's best if we just let them work this out." he didn't want to get his head blown up by trying to play peacemaker. He just hoped they would run out of magic before they destroyed the Guild.

This all went unnoticed by the five girls that continued to fight for the title of godmother for Lucy's child. They all let out battle cries, charging at full speed to demonstrate their power and to win the title they wanted so badly. They all ran at each other, their bodies glowing from their magic and all attacked at once, making a giant explosion and send their magic and magical items go flying everywhere. The explosion caused them all to scream as it impacted and sent them all flying. Mira and Lisanna were caught by Elfman and didn't landed to badly. Cana was thrown down next to Lucy and Loke while Levy landed on top of Jet and Droy who tried catching her but failed. Erza was thrown back and landed on her back, right on top of Natsu's towel covered face. The Dragon Slayer growled in pain and annoyance and the scarlet woman quickly got up to her feet.

"Is everyone alright?" Erza asked, standing back on her own two feet and looking around to see if anyone was injured or not.

"We're all fine," Lucy answered as she and Loki helped Cana stand up.

"That's good to hear." Erza nodded, acting as if the battle that just went on never happened.

"You fools!" they all stopped in their tracks when Gajeel's booming voice caught their attention. "You're pointless fight made the towel move! He can see now!" everyone gasped when they saw Natsu's red eyes zeroed in on Lucy, who shivered at the gaze, and his body started to smoke from his flames. He was trying to burn through the cloth and it looked like it was working. His growling increased and his movements became frantic, he was escaping and there was nothing any of them could do to stop it.

"What do we do now?" Wendy asked, her hands gripping the tables as they all watched the flames burn away at the cloth.

"I am so sorry," Erza was on her hands and knees, head down in shame. "This is all my fault. You can punch me in the face if you want." she said with pure sorrow in her voice but everyone ignored her.

"This isn't the time for that Erza." Happy called out to her.

"There's nothing else we can do," Gajeel stood up and turned his two arms into metal pipes. "We fight him."

"It's the only way." Erza said, recovering from her little mood change and transformed into her Flame Empress Armor. She would need it if Natsu was all instincts now. His flames were dangerous before but now they were deadly and if she was going to fight him then she was going to need the armor help in resisting the flames.

"Lucy, get away as far as you can." Loke told her, his hands starting to glow. "Go somewhere safe. A place that Natsu can't find you or at the very least go somewhere that can slow him down."

"Slow him down?" Lucy thought over his words and knew what he meant. "Got it." she knew only one thing that could slow Natsu down and that was transportation. She needed to get someplace that moved.

"Hurry, Lu-Chan!" Levy grabbed her by the hand and ran with her to the doors. Wendy, Charle, Happy, Jet and Droy all following behind.

They didn't even make it halfway when a wall of fire blocked their way. "Mine!" Natsu was free and he was pissed. His body was burning from his flames, making the floor underneath him break against the intense heat.

"Lucy," Juvia suddenly appeared next to the blonde, her eyes on Natsu as she spoke. "Juvia does not want to see her friend get hurt so Juvia will do all she can to help you."

"Juvia..." Lucy offered the water woman a happy smile. "Thank you."

The blue-haired woman merely nodded. "Which is why Juvia suggests you use this." she handed Lucy a bat, causing the blonde to scream in shock.

"Just where did you get this?" Lucy gripped the bat in fear, wondering where Juvia got the bat and where was she hiding it? She hadn't seen her holding it before at all.

"Everyone, get ready!" Erza called out to them all and everyone got into a battle stance. They would not lose so easily.

Natsu growled, his two fists glowed brightly before he shot out to giant blasts of fire. Everyone moved out of the way of his attack. Lucy and her group were by the bar and Erza and her group were standing directly in front of Natsu. "Attack!" they cried, going towards Natsu and tried everything they could to knock him out without causing him an serious damage. They wanted to stop him but that didn't mean they wanted to kill him.

"Lucy," Mirajane came up running towards her, panting from using up so much magic. The fight before and the fight now really drained her. "You need to get out of here before Natsu gets hold of you." she told the blonde but it was too late.

Natsu seemed to hear her and with one swift fire kick he knocked down the ones he was fighting and crawled his way towards Lucy and her group. Low growls escaped him as he made his way towards them and Lucy let out a fierce scream when he grabbed her leg. In one quick strike she hit him on the head with the bat, halting his actions all at once.

For a moment everyone was still, no one dared move. They hadn't expected her to actually hit him. Lucy herself was just as surprised and quickly cried out how sorry she was. "Natsu, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to do that! I just...well I..." she didn't know what she was supposed to say. She just hit him on the head with a bat. What were you supposed to say after doing something like that?

However this moment didn't last long. The bat in her hands burned in an instant by the flames Natsu created and a scream came from Lucy's mouth once she saw the feral look he had on his face. "Somebody! Save me!" she cried when his hands clamped down on her arms and he started to pull her closer. She didn't want to lose her innocents in front of so many people.

"Natsu, let her go!" Gray charged at him, a spear made of ice in his hands. His attacked caused the fire mage to let go of Lucy and jump away so not to get hit.

"This way!" Mira this time was the one to grab Lucy's hand and lead her to the door. "Juvia can you put out those flames?" she looked back at the water mage who nodded and ran ahead, using her magic to extinguish the flames.

Natsu let out a fierce growl. He was not pleased that so many people were trying to keep him away from his mate. In his eyes they were all the enemies now and he needed to get rid of them if he wanted to get what was his. With little effort he let out a giant fire ball from his mouth, aiming it towards Gray, Erza, and the rest of the group. Next he jumped into the air, landing on one of the pillars and fire more blasts as everyone below him ran around to avoid getting hit. He watched them for a minute before setting his sights on Lucy. He saw her by the doors and growled at the thought of her trying to escape him again. He swung his body down, landing a few feet away from her and made a circle of fire appear around her and only her. Her screams of terror reached his ears and he watched her fall to the ground in fear but he would replace that fear in her with something completely different. He watched as the Wendy and the rest tried to stop him but he used his fire to block their paths and keep them from moving any closer to him and Lucy. "Mine!" he growled once more, stepping inside the circle of fire that held only him and his mate. "Lucy..." he walked towards her fallen form, eyes staring at nothing but her and only her. "It times."

The blonde gulped. This was the first time she heard him speak so much since he first entered this stage. "For what?"

Natsu reached out and held her hand in his. "It's time to create a new Dragon."

"Water Slice!" the serious moment between the two didn't last long for Juvia burst through the fire barrier, putting the flames out immediately with a giant wave of her water. Once it cleared you could see Natsu growling as steam rolled off his body and Juvia standing her ground before him. Lucy however was nowhere to be found. She had disappeared. "You will not find Lucy here." Juvia told him, the water around her started to rise and got in position to attack once more.

Natsu seemed frantic. His eyes scanned the entire Guild and his nose was twitching like mad as he searched for his mate but there were no signs of her. "Lucy!" his cries reached everyone's ears just as his feet were lit on fire and he flew through the roof of the Guild, creating a giant hole, and flew off into the town to search for his missing mate.

"Juvia where is Lucy?" Gray came running over to Juvia once Natsu was gone and out of earshot.

"Juvia hid Lucy inside her body," she said, allowing her body to turn into liquid and released Lucy from inside her. "It was the only way to hid her presences without Natsu discovering her." she explained.

"Good thinking, Juvia." Erza said, obviously impressed with her quick thinking.

"So now what do we do?" Gray asked, looking around at his friends in hopes that someone had an answer.

"Well our original plan was just to wait it out but I don't think we can do that anymore." Levy said with a slight frown on her face.

"Now that he has his sight set on Bunny here he won't stop till he has her." Gajeel added in with a light scoff.

"That's it!" Lisanna beamed, her eyes sparkling as she came up with the perfect plan. "I know the perfect way to stop Natsu."

"What is it?" they all looked to her for an answer.

Lisanna only grinned. "Well you see..."

* * *

><p>"Lisanna, you traitor!" Lucy cried as she was being tied down to a wooden pole in the middle of an open field. She was dressed in a white dress that came down to her knees. The straps were made of a soft fabric that tied around her neck into a cute ribbon. She had no shoes on and her hair was tied back with a white ribbon that matched her dress perfectly.<p>

"I'm sorry Lucy but this is the only way to lure Natsu here." Lisanna called out from her hiding place. She and her two siblings hid behind a giant boulder a few feet away from where Lucy was. Erza, Gray, Juvia, Happy, and Makarov were next to them but they were hidden behind trees.

"This is so unfair!" Lucy cried, wishing someone would wake her up from this nightmare already.

"Just relax, Lu-Chan." Levy said from behind Lucy, adding the finishing touches to the ropes. She had to make sure that they were tied tight enough so that they didn't fall and ruin the plan. "We're all here to protect you if something goes wrong, so stop worrying." she added, tying the final not.

"Well excuse me for not being happy about becoming a human sacrifice!" Lucy cried once more, trying to break away from the bindings that held her and get away from this awful place.

"Would you shut up already." Gajeel glared at her, annoyed by her constant yelling.

"Yes, you should be grateful for all the effort we're putting in." Charle said as she floated above Wendy that was blowing into the wind.

"That doesn't mean I have to like it," Lucy retorted back, still trying to escape. "We don't even know if this crazy idea will really work."

"The plan will work," Lisanna called out, sticking her head out from behind the boulder. "Like in every fairy tale the dragon always takes the princess away to his secret kingdom. So we're reenacting those fairy tale and using them as our plan. Natsu is the dragon and you are the princess that is being offered up. He won't be able to resist and once he comes we'll surprise him with the hidden platform underneath you. Then when he notices he's on transportation his motion sickness will kick in and that's when we grab him! Then we'll bring him back to the Guild where everyone else is waiting and keep him there until this whole situation blows over and our regular Natsu comes back." she explained what her plan was but that didn't help make the spirit mage feel any better. She didn't even have her keys on her because they said it would cause a problem if Natsu saw them.

"How's it going Wendy?" Levy asked, walking up behind the Wind Dragon Slayer.

"I put Lucy's scent out into the air so he should be coming soon." Wendy answered, taking in a deep breath to fill her lungs back up with air.

"Then we should get moving." Gajeel told them and they moved to go hide in their own hiding place. They took to the bushes that was nearby.

"Good luck, Lu-Chan!" Levy waved to her before disappearing into the bush.

"You're all evil!" Lucy cried out in hopes that one of them would come to their senses and release her but she knew they wouldn't. She was stuck there, tied up to a pole, and could do nothing more than wait for Natsu come. She gulped when a fierce roar was heard and knew he was on his way. _"Here goes nothing." _

No sooner did she think that did Natsu appear directly in front of her. The flames around his body growing larger by the second. "Lucy..." he bent down to his knees, his hands holding her by the thighs and giving the skin there a long lick. This caused her to shiver at the feeling of it but he held her in place and stood back up on his feet, his face hidden in her neck as he kissed the exposed skin. "You're mine," he breathed out, face going to where her heart was and blowing on it, making her skin burn. The flames were spreading out from his body and all around them, burning everything in sight. "And mine alone." in an flash he burned the ropes that held her and the wooden platform that was hidden beneath them. He let out one final roar, letting all know he had what he wanted and took off. He held Lucy in his arms as he flew through the sky and left behind a shock group of Fairy Tail wizards.

"Lucy!" they all cried out once they saw her being taken away from them. Natsu had gotten the best of them and somehow figured out what they were planning.

"This isn't good." Gray growled, clenching his fist in anger.

"Lu-Chan." Levy whispered out, watching her friend being carried away from her.

"Now what do we do?" Lisanna asked with worry shining bright in her eyes.

"We go after them." Makarov said. There was no other option. They would go after Natsu and get Lucy back.

"Right." They all nodded in agreement and in a flash took off into the night, Gajeel and Wendy leading the way with their sunglasses back on their faces. The red moon was starting to rise in the sky as it became the only source of light for them.

"You think maybe it was a bad idea to take Lucy's keys away from her?" Happy asked them and everyone groaned at his words.

"Probably..." they all looked away in shame. They should have let her keep her keys because right now she probably really needed them.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Day 3**_

It felt like the whole world was spinning. Everything was going around in one giant circle and it was making Lucy sick to her stomach. She could tell that she was lying down but her mind was spinning. Her mind was aware of what was happening but her body was still asleep. _"Where am I?" _she knew she wasn't at home in her bed, whatever she was lying on was too hard to be her bed. The wind blew by, making her hair fall into her face and making her cheek itch. _"I'm outside...on the ground." _but where exactly was she? The last thing she remembered was being carried away by Natsu and passing out shortly after. So she was with Natsu but where had he taken her? He won't have taken her back to his house or anywhere else in the city because it would too easy for the other to find her. He had to take her somewhere close but well hidden enough that no one could find them.

She tried opening her eyes but her body was still as stone. Only her mind was awake at this point and she would have to use that to help her figure out where she was. By the way the breeze kept blowing meant she was outside, possibly in an open field or forest. She could feel the grass beneath her move with the wind and she could even smell some of the flowers that were close by. The sun was out, she could feel its warm rays touch her body.

"Lucy." if her body was as awake as her mind she would have jumped at his voice. She could feel him above her, his body was blocking the wind and she felt the ground sift when he put his two hands on either side of her head. He was on top of her, in an very intimate position and she didn't have it in her to scream or do anything to get him off her. All she could do was focus on his movements and nothing more.

His hand moved the hair out of her face, staying there to caress her cheek in his warm hand. She felt his lips softly brush against her lips, his thumb running over them next in a gentle matter. She never knew Natsu could be so gentle. He was always destroying everything he touched so it surprised her how gentle he was being with her. His body moved, for a moment she thought he was getting off her, she soon felt his head rest on her stomach, one hand running circles over covered skin. "Soon." he whispered out, his lips kissing her stomach now.

He stayed that way for a while, just resting there with her as her mind slowly fell back into the depths of sleep, wondering what he meant by "soon".

* * *

><p>"What kinds of morons are you!" Loke cried out. He felt Lucy and her magic move further away from him and the rest of the spirits so he opened the gate himself and found out what had happened. "Why would you take away her keys? Without them Lucy has no way to defend herself." he was pissed. His so-called friends has just separated him from his master and put her in danger. His hands gripped the keys of his friends and he could feel them all worry over Lucy and what could be happening to her at this very moment.<p>

"Look we know you're upset but now is not the time to start fighting with one another," Gray said to Loki in hopes to calm him down before he did something stupid. "But I will agree with you. Taking away her keys was a bad idea. Who's the big idiot that thought of that?" he wondered out loud.

Mirajane stopped running and crouched down into a fetal position, her tears streaming down her face. "I'm sorry. I thought it was a good idea at the time." she cried, hands covering her face as Gray was frantically apologizing behind.

"No! I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say that. I was just..." he continued to apologize, hoping that he could get her to stop crying but it didn't look like anything he said was working.

"You made her cry again." Happy said, floating right next to him with an amused smile on his face.

"Shut up you stupid cat!" Gray yelled, his one hand starting to form his ice magic.

"Natsu! Help! Gray is picking on me!" Happy flew away in tears before stopping mid-air. "Oh right...I forgot." he sighed. He had forgotten that his best friend had turned crazy and was not currently with them.

"How the hell did you forget?" Gray screamed at the blue cat that was getting on his nerves very quickly.

"That's enough," Erza scolded them, eyes giving them a hard look. "I know you're upset but this is no time to be fighting. We must focus all our energy onto finding Lucy and Natsu." she spoke in a neutral voice but everyone could tell that she was worried. They all were.

"Erza is right," Makarov stood in the middle of the group, his staff in one hand as he focused on all of his children. "Right now our main priority is getting back Lucy and helping Natsu."

"Well wherever that stupid fool took her it's blocking out my ability to follow Lucy's magic." Loke said, his arms crossed as he still held the keys of his friends. "As Lucy's spirits we're able to follow her anywhere but for some reason none of us are able to track her magic." he stiffened up, his eyes held the worry and anger he feeling over his master and friend being kidnapped.

"Same here," Gajeel sighed, leaning against a nearby tree. "I can't pick up the shrimp's scent."

"I can't either." Wendy announced, her two hands cupped together as she looked down at the ground in shame. "No matter how much I search the wind I can't pick up on Lucy or Natsu's scents."

"It's almost like they disappeared." Mirajane commented, no longer crying and returned to her normal self.

"No, they didn't disappear." Makarov held a knowing look on his face along with a deep frown. "There is only one place that I can think of that could block out their magic, making us unable to track them."

"What place are you talking about Master?" Elfman asked. He and everyone else couldn't think of any place in the entire world that could block out a person's magic.

Makarov sat down on the ground and sighed, he didn't think it would come to this. "When Natsu first came to Fairy Tail he had a lot of magic in him but very little control over them. If he didn't learn how to control it then the power inside of him would have surely destroyed him and everything around him. So one day I took him to the Null Forest,"

"The Null Forest?" Gray stared down at his master in confusion. "I've never heard of this place."

"Juvia has not either." Juvia added, stepping closer to her beloved Gray.

"It is an old and ancient place that not many wizards know of nowadays. It is a special forest that young wizards go to and train their bodies and magic." Makarov explained, his eyes looking up at the night sky that glowed a bright red.

"And you think Natsu took Lucy there?" Levy asked.

Makarov nodded, "It is possible."

"For the mating to go on the kid would need some place private and it sounds like he found the perfect location." Gajeel added in, kicking off the tree and started walking. "Old man, which way is this forest? We need to start moving if you wanna rescue Bunny-Girl in time."

"What do you mean by that?" Lisanna asked as they started moving again.

Gajeel just scoffed. "Tonight is the last night of the Dragon's Eye which means it's flame brain's last chance to mate. He's gonna try every trick in the book to get Bunny-Girl pregnant with his kid."

"Are you serious?" Gray and Loke cried out, shock and horror were written on their faces as they thought of the horrible things that Natsu was probably doing to poor Lucy.

"Poor Lu-Chan," Levy started to cry and Lisanna tried to comfort her.

"I hope Natsu isn't too rough with her. A girl's first time can be so painful." Mirajane sighed, her mind was in the opposite direction as everyone else. While they wanted to stop it seemed that she wanted it to happen.

"Can we please stop talking about this and go save Lucy!" Loke cried, not liking where this conversation was going. He didn't want to hear what Natsu could be doing his master and friend. He did not want those disturbing imagines in his head to haunt him at night.

"He's right, we need to hurry." Erza told them all and they picked up their speed, running once more to where they hoped Lucy would be.

* * *

><p>Lucy could feel her mind awake once more but this time her body awoke with her. Her eyes fluttered open and she was met with the clear blue sky above her. So her conclusion before had been right so now she had a new question. Why was she here? She remembered Natsu taking her here after their failed attempt at capturing him. He flew off with her into the sky and she passed out right away. She had awoken slightly a while ago, Natsu had been with her before but now he was nowhere to be seen.<p>

Instantly her hand went to her hip but she cursed inwardly when she felt nothing. She had forgotten that her friends had taken her keys away from her. "Now what?" she whispered, looking all around and saw she was in an open field surrounded by dense tress. To her left was a cave entrance that screamed horror and haunted. With a nervous gulp she stood up on her legs and walked through the field, hoping she could find a way back to her friends. "Where am I anyways?" she asked out loud, eyes searching all over but couldn't find a single thing that looked familiar. As she walked along she heard the sound of running water and decided she would follow it and hope that it led her back to town.

She came through the forest and saw there was a waterfall right in front of her, a beautifully made waterfall that just screamed magical. It seemed the rocks around it were glowing and the grass and flowers around the area seemed to have so much more color than regular flowers. "So you're awake." she jumped in surprise when she heard his voice and looked all around for the source of that voice. Finally she noticed that he was sitting under the waterfall, letting the heavy flow fall down his back and head, making his own body glow.

"Natsu...!" she squeaked out and took a step back.

He saw this and walked out from under the waterfall, his eyes still glowing a bright red and his body started to burn off the water that was dripping off his body. He wore no shirt and no shoes. He only wore his white pants and the scarf Igneel had given him. "It's about time. I thought I would have to go through the ceremony with you unconscious."

Lucy gulped, not really sure what to make of what he was saying. "What ceremony?" she kept stepping back until she tripped over a rock and fell down on her butt.

Natsu only grinned down at her, standing directly in front of her. "I told you back at the Guild," he fell to his knees and placed himself directly over her fallen form. "It's time to create a new dragon, Lucy." he kissed the side of her face, lips running over her skin and making it heat up from his touches.

Lucy felt her head spinning and tried to push him off. "What are you talking about?" she put her hands on his chest but he only grabbed her wrists and pushed her all the down to the ground. "Wait a minute...?" she finally realized something. "You can talk?"

Natsu frowned, annoyed that she was stopping him. "Of course I can." he tried leaning back in but she pushed his face away from her and kept it there.

"So why is it that when you kidnapped me that first night all you did was growl?" she grunted, using all her power to keep his face away from hers. If he got any closer than there really would be no turning back.

Natsu finally had enough and shoved her hands away, keeping them pinned by the side of her face and growled. "The moon's power made my instincts take over most of my conscious. I only brought you here so that it would null out enough of its power so that I could talk to you." his face was only an inch away from hers. Their noses were touching and Lucy could feel herself begin to lose to those blood red eyes that were just so memorizing. "I know you Lucy, I know what you need. I know you need to hear my voice to calm you when we start the bonding." he kissed her lips, making her body slowly become calm and still. Her heart and mind were losing to the heat that was radiating off him and pouring into her. It was a strange feeling but not a bad one. "I know everything about you Lucy. Everything you'll ever need I can give you," he moved his head down to her chest, kissing the spot just above her heart and released another wave of heat. She cried out when her skin started to burn but instead of feeling pain all she felt was pleasure. "You're my woman, Lucy. You're all mine."

Lucy couldn't find it in her to respond. Her mind was so clouded over, her body burned with an intense feeling that she couldn't even begin to describe. Her body just felt so hot. "Natsu." she whispered out in need. A need for what she wasn't really sure of.

"That's right," he held both her hands in his and licked her neck. "Always call out my name. Only my name." he was blowing more heat onto her body, making her burn even more and groan.

She felt so hot, it felt like she would melt but she wanted more. She wanted to feel more of this burning sensation and pulled him closer to her body. Her mind had lost all control and now only her heart was left and it was telling her to seek more of this wonderful sensation. Her body felt a light breeze suddenly blow by, a slight shiver ran through her but there was still heat radiating all throughout her body. _"I'm naked." _she took notice that her dress had come off and above her was and equally naked Natsu. She didn't see where their clothes went, all she saw was his scarf placed off to the side next to them. His hand fell onto her stomach and it burned with heat, a soft moan escaped her at his touch. "Our dragon will be born here." he kept his hand on her stomach, it never left her soft skin and it continued to pour heat into her body.

Suddenly a sharp pain overtook her whole body. This time when she cried out it was with a mixture of pleasure and pain. Her arms wrapped around his body to hold and try to help ease her pain but she could still feel sharp burning thrusts entering her. She cried more frequently now, arms wrapped around Natsu's body and his other arm holding her body close to his as well. They were moving in time with each other, each crying out their own sounds. To Lucy it felt like she was inside of a roaring flame that just seemed to keep getting hotter and hotter. Her body no longer felt pain but instead she felt pleasure from the burning. Slowly she could feel herself becoming addicted to it all. Her body, heart, and mind would crave this wonderful feeling for the rest of her life.

All too soon the burning reached its peak. It shot inside her body like a giant flare, spreading heat all through her as if an explosion went off and it made her collapse to the ground. She gasped for air, her body suddenly drained. All she could do was lie there and breathe.

"Lucy," Natsu was still above her, his hand still resting on her stomach but it was no longer radiating with heat. The only part of her that still burned was her lower half and the spot where he had kissed her on her chest. "Our dragon is born." he kissed her lips and once more the fire started up again inside her.

* * *

><p>Gajeel and Wendy lead the group through the thick trees, nose guiding them both through the hundreds of smells that were surrounding them. Suddenly they came to a cave entrance and Gajeel stopped in his tracks, grabbing Wendy and keeping her from going any further. "They're in there." he grunted out and moved away from the cave, dragging Wendy with him.<p>

"Where are you going?" Erza asked, eyes glaring in anger at the thought that he might be leaving them to fight alone.

"I ain't going in there. There are some things in this world I refuse to see and this little shrimp is too young for any of that." he pointed to Wendy, making her sit down against a tree and he sat with her, arms crossed. Their two Exceed companions flew over and joined them under their spot by the tree.

"But we'll need your help if Natsu attacks." Levy reminded him of the danger that was Natsu when he was in this state.

Gajeel replied with a snort and pointed up to the sky. "The sun will be coming in a matter of minutes. By the time you reach him that idiot will be back to his old stupid self." he told them.

"Then we will continue on." Erza said and walked inside the cave. Her friends following closely behind and magic ready to use if they needed to defend themselves.

"So this is the Null Forest?" Gray commented when they walked out of the cave and headed straight into the dense trees. He could feel his body suddenly become heavy, as if all his magic powers had left him and left only a giant weight in its place.

Makarov nodded. "That's right. Natsu trained here as a child to control his powers." he said.

"So if this place nulls out all powers than why would Natsu take Lucy here?" Lisanna asked as they walked more and more through the dense trees. "I mean wouldn't coming here block out the moon's effect on him?"

Makarov shook his head. "According to Gajeel the moon's power will not wear off that easily. By coming here he will most likely return more to his senses but his instincts will still be in total control." he told them of the information that he knew.

Gray nodded, "So then what happens?" he asked just as they walked out of the trees and into another open field that held a waterfall, flowers, and two bodies. They all screamed when they saw the two glowing bodies of their friends. "Never mind! I don't want to know!" Gray cried, covering his eyes and trying to get that image out of his head.

"Now I know why Gajeel didn't want to come in!" Levy cried, face burning bright crimson and her eyes peaked out through her fingers as her hands covered her face.

"Lucy..." Loke cried, falling to his knees and bowed his head in shame. "I'm so sorry. I couldn't protect you!"

Before them were the resting forms of Natsu and Lucy. Natsu wearing only his white pants loosely around his waist and was lying up against a tree, his hands holding the sleeping Lucy. His eyes were closed and they could only assume that he was sleeping as well. Lucy was resting with her head on his lap, his shirt covering her chest and his scarf was the only thing that covered her bottom area.

"Juvia cannot believe her eyes?" Juvia felt her whole body start to steam as the imagines came into her head and started to change into her and Gray in the same position.

Erza coughed and turned her back on them, she just screamed uncomfortable. "We should probably come back later." she started walking away.

"Natsu and Lucy finally committed the ultimate act of love," Mirajane started to glow, eyes sparkling. "Now all that's left is the wedding and children!" she was already making plans for them.

"This is truly a man's moments!" Elfman cheered into the sky.

"Would both of you shut up!" Lisanna yelled at her old siblings. It was so weird having them say such creepy things like this.

"So they completed the ritual?" Makarov crossed his arms and stared up at the sky where the sun was just beginning to rise. "Now we can only wait to see what happens now." his eyes landed on Natsu just as the sun's beam landed on his face.

The moment the light hit his eyes did Natsu awaken. His eyes fluttered open and he let out a massive yawn. He went to stretch out his body but found that he couldn't, looking down he saw the sleeping Lucy resting in his lap. With a soft smile he ran his hands through her hair, whispering something to her that no one from the group could make out.

It seemed whatever he said had caught her attention and she awoke from her slumber. Her brown eyes looked up and saw that she was lying on a half naked Natsu. They widen in shock before looking down at her body and saw what she was dressed in. A scream escaped her and she jumped away, one hand holding close the vest and the other holding the scarf to cover that part of her body. "Natsu...w-w-what the hell?" she squeaked, her whole face burning red.

Natsu only grinned and crossed his arms behind his head, a proud grin on his face. "What do you think Luce? We made a new dragon last night." his grin widened in size as he spoke.

Lucy blushed a deeper shade of crimson as memories of last night came flooding into her head. "Yeah well..." she didn't know what else to say. Last night had been a whole new experience for her and she wasn't sure what she was supposed to do now. She felt embarrassed to stare at his face so she decided to just stare at what was ahead of her but she paled when she caught sight of her friends staring right back.

Another scream escaped Lucy and the others screamed with her. The boys all turned around so that their backs were facing her while she hid behind Natsu to cover up her exposed body. "What are you guys doing here?" Natsu asked, clearly not bothered that his friends had seen them in such a state.

"We came to rescue, Lucy." Lisanna answered in a weak voice, eyes looking everywhere but at the half naked couple in front of her. This was such an awkward situation and she didn't know what to do about it.

Natsu only grinned. "Lucy didn't need to be rescued. She was with me this whole time." he told them and received a punch on the side of his arm from Lucy. He frowned at her and rubbed his arm.

Gary scoffed and rolled his eyes. "Yeah, that's why we were worried about her." he said loud enough to be heard by the fire mage.

Natsu growled and jumped to his feet. "What you say you ice freak?"

Lucy shrieked and hid behind the tree more. "Natsu, you idiot. Don't move!" she felt like crying so much right now. This was so embarrassing. Her eyes searched frantically for the white dress she was wearing before but all she saw was a pile of ash in its place.

Loke made a fist at Natsu and growled. "What did you do to Lucy?" he would make sure he would regret ever being born a man if he had hurt Lucy.

"Loke, do that later," Lucy cried to her friend, sticking her head out from behind the tree. "Just give me Virgo's key!" she cried, stretching her hand out. She needed to call the spirit and tell her to bring her clothes.

Loke let out a long sigh but he listened to his master. He knew that she needed clothes and while he would rather punch in Natsu's face he needed to help Lucy first. "Here it comes?" he threw her keys to her but they were intercepted by Natsu.

"No way." He huffed, crossing his arms and kept the keys in a tight grip.

Lucy nearly cried. "What the hell are you doing?" she tried reaching for the keys but he was to our of reach for her to get anything. "I need to summon Virgo to get clothes. Do you want me walking around here naked?" she sent him an annoyed glare which he only rolled his eyes at.

Natsu swung the keys are his finger and stared at Lucy. "You're not using your magic until the baby is born so no keys for you."

His words caused everyone to freeze in shock before screaming out. "What!" This time everyone fell over and felt their minds lose themselves.

"What do you mean baby?" Levy cried, her eyes looking from Natsu to Lucy and back.

Natsu only shrugged. "Exactly what I said. While Lucy's pregnant I'm not letting her use her magic or go on any missions." he repeated himself and sat back down against the tree, making sure to keep the keys out of his mate's reach.

Mirajane jumped forward, landing right next to the pink-haired boy. "Natsu are you really sure that Lucy is pregnant." she asked.

"She is." they all turned around to see Gajeel, Wendy, Charle, and Lily walking through the cave. "Bunny-Girl's scent reeks of pinky. She's caring his brat inside her." he informed them.

Gray shot him a strange look. "I thought you didn't want to come in here."

The Iron Dragon Slayer shrugged his shoulders. "I figured with all the screaming going on meant it safe to see what was going on."

"Um...is Lucy alright?" Wendy asked, her eyes looking at the blonde that was hiding behind the tree.

Levy smiled at the young girl and put her hand on her head. "Lu-Chan is just fine. Natsu is just annoying her right now." she gave the only explanation that she could give. There was no way she was explaining what really took place here.

"Natsu, give me my keys!" Lucy cried once more, trying to grab her keys but he kept it out of her reach.

He only shook his head. "I told you, you're not touching these keys until our child is born." he was dead set on his decision and nothing would get him to change his mind.

Lucy growled and sent him a glare that could rival Erza. "If you even want to touch our child you will give me my damn keys!" she yelled out in fury. If she were a real dragon she would have been spewing fire out of her mouth by this point.

Natsu stiffened up and quickly handed her the keys that she wanted. "Here you go." The only thing that could change his stubborn mind was a angry and a very scary Lucy.

"Thank you." Lucy huffed out before going completely behind the tree to summon her spirit and change into real clothes that covered everything.

Natsu let a pout form on his face while she did this and his legs started to twitch and nerves. "Would you relax." Lisanna came and sat down beside him. "Lucy is tough. She won't die from summoning one spirit." she reassured him before he went mad.

Natsu however wasn't that easy to convince. "Yeah but Dragon Slayer babies are different. You need a lot of power to support them and I don't want Lucy putting a strain on her body." he could remember all the things Igneel had told him about Dragon Slayers and their mates. The woman's body would use all her magic and energy to support and protect that child that was inside of her. This left her defenseless and in a fragile state. That's why the male was always there to protect her and their child.

Mirajane came to join her sister. "But Lucy isn't even a day pregnant. I'm sure summoning Virgo once won't have an effect on her." she too tried to help reassure the nervous boy.

"Even if she's barely a day Lucy needs to be careful," Makarov came and joined their little circle, legs crossed and his staff behind his back as always. "If I'm right then this baby is special from regular Dragon Slayer children."

"What do you mean?" Gray asked, not sure if he understood what his master was saying.

"He's saying the brat inside her is gonna be a lot stronger than most kids," Gajeel stepped in to fill in the blanks. "The child was created during the Dragon's Eye a time when all Dragons and Dragon Slayers are at their most strongest. Their power is at their peak and with the child born under these circumstances means that it'll be born with very strong magical powers."

Levy gasped when she realized something. "So that explains why that Toki guy was after Ryu. He said he was after him because the powers inside of him were very strong." she remembered the time traveling wizard and what his evil plans were.

Gajeel nodded. "It never crossed my mind that the little brat was conceived under the Dragon's Eye but now I know why that future freak was so obsessed over a kid." he shoved his hands inside his pockets and cracked his neck. Honestly he was bored of this whole situation now and just wanted to head home.

"Juvia is still not sure she understands." Juvia said and a few others nodded with her.

Makarov gave them the answer to their confusion. "It just means that we have a new and very powerful wizard that will soon be joining the Fairy Tail ranks." he gave them all a wide grin which they returned. Despite all that has happened they were looking forward to seeing a new face.

Natsu started laughing loudly. He jumped to his feet in excitement. "I can't wait to start training the little guy. I'll teach him everything Igneel taught me."

Happy flew over to his friend and grinned. "And I can teach him all about fish!"

"You're not teaching him until I say so." Lucy appeared from behind the tree. Her hands were in her hair, tying a blue ribbon on the side of her head in her usual fashion. She wore a light blue sundress that had thin straps and stopped at her knees. Matching blue ballet flats were on her feet. "Princess if that is all then I will be going." Virgo bowed to her master and went back to the spirit world.

Natsu sent her a large pout. "Come on Luce, at least let me teach him how to throw a fire ball." he pleaded with large puppy dog eyes.

Lucy almost said yes but she fought his gaze. "You can teach him only when he's old enough to form sentences and it has to be the basic stuff." she would not have her child while still a baby learn such dangerous techniques that Natsu liked to use.

Natsu frowned slightly but nodded his head. "Fine." he wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her close.

"Hey Lu-Chan?" Levy called out to her best friend, grabbing her attention. "What's that on your chest?" she pointed to a spot that seemed to be glowing.

Lucy looked down and finally noticed said spot. "I'm not sure." she pulled down her dress enough to get a better look at it. Directly above where her heart was a dragon that was curled around, biting its tail and in the very center was a star surrounded by fire. It glowed a mixture of red, orange, and yellow and when she touched it a sensation of heat flowed through her body.

"That's my mark," Natsu grinned happily and pulled her closer to his body, both arms wrapped carefully around her. "A Dragon has to mark his mate so no one else tries to take her away." he explained, resting his head on hers and watched as she stared down at the mark in fascination.

"Do all Dragon Slayers do this?" Levy asked, looking up at Gajeel for an answer.

He gave a quick nod. "It's a Dragon's tradition to mark their mate. It's how they stay connected and keep others from taking what is rightfully theirs."

"I don't know much about it but I do remember Grandeeney telling me about it." Wendy added in, her eyes looking from the floor to Lucy and back again. She remembered learning about it but seeing it up close was making her blush and feel embarrassed.

"So that means that Lucy is now forever belonging to Natsu?" Juvia asked. She wanted to make sure that Lucy would not be trying to steal her beloved Gray.

"Yep," Natsu only continued to grin and pull Lucy closer. Now that he finally had her he didn't even want to let go. "Lucy is mine forever now and anyone who tries to steal her away has to deal with me." he said that last part in a low growl and gave everyone a look that screamed he was serious and would burn them all to a crisps if they tried taking her away from him.

Deciding to remove this suddenly tense atmosphere Master stood up and cleared his throat, calling all attention on him. "Well since everything is settled I say we go back to the Guild and celebrate!" Makarov cried out and everyone cheered with him. After what they all went through they needed some time to relax.

They made it back to the Guild with no problems but when they entered it took them a while to explain that Natsu was back to normal what the current situation was. After a while everyone seemed to accept it and went about their everyday lives, a few asked some questions but mostly they were left alone.

"So you're really pregnant, Lucy?" Happy asked, sitting on her lap and rubbing her flat stomach with his paw.

The blonde could only nod. "I guess so, I mean I don't feel any different. I just feel really warm." she informed them and instantly Natsu ran and grabbed her a glass of water from the bar. "Thanks." she was shocked by how fast he had gotten it, and more surprised because she didn't even ask for it in the first place.

"You'll probably start showing signs within the next few weeks," Mirajane told her friend, carrying a tray of drinks to her friends at the table. "So until the baby is born please feel free to ask for anything you like," she wrapped her arms the blonde from behind and beamed. "After all we want to take good care of this little guy." she rubbed Lucy's stomach affectionately.

"Right..." Lucy wasn't sure how to reply to that. "Well I am a little hungry." she hoped by saying that it would get Mira to go back to normal.

Suddenly a rush of wind passed by and they all looked and saw the empty spot where Natsu once was. "Where did he-?" the wind came back and so did Natsu with a giant plate of pasta in his hands.

"Here you go, Luce?" he placed the plate in front of her eagerly, wrapping one arm around her shoulder. "Just let me know if you want anything else." he was grinning from ear to ear and it was starting to freak them out.

"Ok?" The spirit mage did not understand what was happening to the pink-haired boy but she would question it later. Right now she just wanted to eat this delicious smelling food in front of her. She raised the fork to her mouth and took the first bite of the pasta and chewed it lightly in her mouth, letting the flavors swirl all around her taste buds. "Hmm...could use some hot sauce." she gave a quick shrug and went back to take another bite but was stopped by another gust of wind. They watched Natsu jump behind the bar and run right back, sitting right back down next to her with a full bottle of hot sauce in his hand.

"I got the hot sauce." he hand it to her with the same wide goofy grin as before and Lucy would have been bothered by it if not for her growling stomach that was demanding food. She took the bottle and squirted out almost half the bottle onto her food.

Everyone around the table other than Natsu couldn't believe what they were seeing.

"I'm guessing being pregnant gave her some of Natsu's eating habits." Levy wasn't too sure what else to say about this. She had never seen her best friend eat something like before and it kind of scared her.

"Well with Natsu's kid inside her must have her body craving the same weird shit that he craves." Gray said, crossing his arms and watched in horror as Lucy took another big bite of pasta that was drenched in hot sauce. He really hoped she wouldn't be eating like this throughout her whole pregnancy.

"She's having a Fire Dragon's baby, of course she's gonna want hot stuff." Gajeel told them with a scoff, saying as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Is that so?" Mirajane stared at the couple intensely, one hand on her hip and the other on her chin.

"Mira-nee?" Lisanna looked to her old sister, trying to see what she was doing. "What's up? It looks like you have something important on your mind."

Mira nodded, "I'm just thinking about what kind of decorations would work."

"Decorations?" Elfman looked to his sister this time. "What for?"

Mira looked at them all like she was crazy. "For Lucy and Natsu's wedding. What else?"

"Wedding?" the Guild somehow heard her and they all screamed in shock. Lucy even stopped eating because she dropped her fork in shock.

Natsu gave Mira strange look. "What are you talking about, Mira? Lucy and I are already mates so that means we're already married." he tried explaining Dragon customs to her but the white-haired mage wouldn't listen to any of it.

"Even so you need to have a wedding if you want the rest of the world to accept your relationship with Lucy," Mira explained, holding up Lucy's left hand. It still held the pink ring from before that Natsu had given her. "Guys will look for two things on a girl's left ring and Lucy is missing the second piece. She's missing the wedding band."

"The what?" Natsu had never heard of this before. They didn't have wedding bands when Igneel was teaching him this stuff.

Mira only smiled, she knew she had him right where she wanted him. "A wedding band is another type of ring that a girl wears to tell the world that she is already taken. Now if Lucy is walking around without this ring then many guys will try and take her away from you because they'll think she's single." she knew after this there was no way he would argue about having a wedding.

Natsu growled at the thought of someone taking his Lucy away. He jumped to his feet, slamming his hands on the table. "We're having a wedding!" there was no way he was going to let some weaklings take away what was rightfully his.

Mirajane laughed in triumph while Lucy sat back in silences. "Mira, what have you done?" she whispered, bring the food back to her mouth and continued to eat. She was shocked beyond belief and a little worried about what the two mages might do but she was too hungry to do anything about it.


	4. Chapter 4

With a deep sigh Lucy pulled out the white wedding dress from her closet. It was her mother's wedding dress and it had been sent to her after her father had passed away. His lawyer said that he had left her a lot of items left over from her old life but she decided to keep them in a warehouse where when she was ready she would go and look through everything. She only asked him to send over a few personal items that meant a lot to her and one of those items was her mother's wedding dress.

It took the Guild only three days to step up the wedding. The whole place was decorated, flowers and streamers were everywhere. Food was being made nonstop by Mirajane and Lisanna while everyone else step up the space for the ceremony and the reception. She and Natsu would get married on top of the Guild's roof at the time when the sun was at its highest in the sky. Everyone they had ever met had been invited and amazing they all made the sudden trip for their wedding. She had been surprised that so many people came but she was also very glad. "Can you believe it, mom? I'm getting married." she slipped on the dress and loved it the instant the soft fabric touched her skin. A pure white dress that had sliver shining straps that wrapped around her neck with a crystal in the middle of her chest. The dress was flowing and it reached to the base of her ankles, giving her room to move and dance in. She wore sliver heels and two white gloves that wrapped around her middle fingers on both hands, leaving only her arms covered. With the help of Cancer she was able to tie her hair up into a beautiful bun and had a few soft curls coming out. She wore this hairstyle before when she thought Natsu was in love with her. "It's still so unbelievable." she reached up and put the small diamond tiara on her head, the veil attached to the back of it.

She looked over herself in the mirror and felt herself tear up when she saw her mother and father staring back at her. "I can't believe that I'm really getting married. Not only that but I'm having a child too." she sniffed, trying to keep her tears back so not to ruin her makeup. Her mother's imagine came and wrapped her arms around her daughter's body while her father placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. "Thank you for being here with me. I'm so proud to say that I am your daughter." she held onto both her parents hands and smiled. "I love you both so much." she whispered to them and nearly burst out in tears when she saw them smile back at her, whispering back that they loved her too.

"Lu-Chan." Levy opened the door and reached out her hand. "It's time." the blonde nodded and walked out of the room, giving a final wave to the spirits of her parents and headed towards her new life.

The music played and one by one everyone walked down the aisle. Wendy and Romeo walked first, they were the flower girl and ringer bearer. The grooms men were already standing behind the groom. Gray, Gajeel, Loke, Elfman, Macao, and Gildarts. Next came the bridesmaid, first was Juvia in a light pink gown that the girls had picked out the night before. Next came Lisanna, then Mirajane, then Cana, then Erza, then Levy and finally out walked Lucy. She held her bouquet of pink roses in her hands and walked down the aisle, eyes trained on Natsu that was standing at the end in a black tux with his scarf wrapped around his neck. His eyes stared into her and instantly she felt calm and couldn't help but allow the giant smile to form on her face as she continued her journey down. Her mind was flashing her of all the times she and had spent with her future husband and through all the good times and the bad and even the impossible she never once regretted meeting the pink-haired mage. She truly loved him with all her heart and this moment, this one moment was how she would show the world that she would never ever regret becoming a part of Fairy Tail and entering her new life as Mrs. Lucy Dragoneel.

When she finally reached the end she handed her bouquet to Levy and wrapped her arm around Natsu's. Her knees started to shake, not out of nerves but out of excitement. Master Makarov would give them away and with a quick clearing of his throat he started the ceremony. "We are gathered here today to bind together in holy matrimony, Lucy Heartfilla and Natsu Dragoneel..." he started the long cerium but neither Lucy nor Natsu really paid attention. Their main focus was on each other and their future that would start right after this.

"Do you Natsu, take Lucy to be your lawfully wedded wife. To hold her in sickness and in health, and love forevermore until death do you part?"

"I do."

Lucy felt her heart skip a beat at his words but she had no doubts about her answer. She turned her gaze down back at the end of where she entered and saw the spirits of her parents watching her with proud smiles on their faces. _"Thank you."_she whispered to her parents before turning her full attention back on this perfect moment.

"Do you Lucy, take Natsu to be your lawfully wedded husband. To hold him in sickness and in health, and love forevermore until death do you part?"

"I do."

Tears were starting to form in everyone's eyes but neither Lucy nor Natsu felt like crying. They didn't want anything that could distract them from this wonderful moment between them.

"Then I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

They didn't need to be told twice. Their bodies moved before they could think, arms going out to hold the other and bring each other into a passionate kiss that had the entire crowd cheering for them. They were finally together, bond together by fate and magic. They were one true love. They were finally complete.


End file.
